Two For the Price of One
by pantera-tease
Summary: AU. Orihime had everything a girl could ever want. A happy life with the perfect boyfriend. Only to learn that he had more than a few skeletons in the closet. Literally. Aihime.


_Pairing: AizenxOrihime_

_Rating: M for language, violence, and detailed romance~_

_Summary: AU. Orihime had everything she could ever want. A happy life with the perfect boyfriend. Only to learn that he had more than a few skeletons in his closet. Literally. Aihime._

* * *

><p><strong>Two For the Price of One<strong>

**Chapter one:** Starbucks

"I don't really see the point to this operation, sir."

"Well, I have to blend in don't I?"

"I think you blend in quite fine with the crowd, what with your new appearance and everything. Why do you have to go this far?"

The man ran a hand through his thick, wavy brown hair. "Life does tend to get boring in that big mansion of mine, so I thought this would make things a little more interesting. You know I like to play games."

"I get the feeling this is going to come back and bite you in the ass. What, if I may ask, will you do if that does happen?"

"I don't feel the need to further explain myself to you. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"Right, my apologies. Look, there's a nice one." The silver haired, fox like man gestured with a nod of his head over to a middle aged woman glancing through dresses two sizes too small for her figure.

The other silently rolled his eyes, "I said I wanted a cute play-thing, not a _cougar_."

The fox laughed low in his throat and glanced around them, "Sir, I don't really think you need my help with this. There are plenty of girls fawning over you as it is."

The taller man glanced around the shopping mall. Sure enough, practically every single female was staring at him, drool dribbling off their chins.  
>He sighed, "It is so much more entertaining to seduce, not be seduced."<p>

The fox laughed again, "You've managed to correct me again, sir. Ugh, all of this _'woman hunting'_ is making me thirsty. I'm going to Starbucks." And with that he turned and walked in the direction of the aroma of coffee beans, whipped cream, blueberry muffins, and over-priced drinks.

The other followed involuntarily since he had no other choice. Unless he wanted to be mauled by the many females and their raging hormones.

XXXXXXX

She really couldn't stand this job anymore. When she started she thought this could be the easiest job in the world. She was a frequent customer at Starbucks before she applied for the job. Everyone was so nice to her and it seemed like a friendly workplace, but ever since she started her job as a Barista all she's dealt with is angry customers who don't know what they want and a sexually frustrated boss always out to catch her in the wrong.

And to prove her point, there was a woman currently standing on the other side of the counter with an angry look on her face, shoving her frappuccino under her nose.

"I didn't want whipped cream. It's totally ruined now. I want my money back."

_'Why must every single customer pick a fight?'_ She resisted the urge to reach over and slap the girl across her face.

"Ma'am, you didn't say to hold the cream. So I assumed that you wanted cream. Would you like me to make it again?" She tucked a piece of her sunset hair that had fallen out from underneath her uniform baseball cap behind her ear and put a fake smile on her face. The woman took it wrong, of course.

"I don't like that tone you're taking with me." she leaned in and said the words no working person wanted to hear. "I would like to speak to your manager..."

_'Why, why, why, why, why, why, whyyyyy?'_ She couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped her lips as her ever present manager appeared behind her.

"Is there a problem here, ma'am?" Her manager asked with the sweetest voice she could possibly muster this early on a wedensday morning.

The girl on the other side of the counter pointed an accusing finger at her. "This girl got my order all wrong and then accused me of lying! This is customer brutality!"

_'Well look who's using big words. Someone deserves a gold star...'_

Her manager had begun her string of apologies, she wasn't listening to the woman arguing though, she had already drifted off into her dreamland of a better job and a lifetime of happiness. Just as she was telling herself everything was going to be alright, her manager pulled her into a vacant corner behind the counter and started lecturing her. Saying over and over; _"The customer is always right!"_ and so on and so forth. She wanted to pull her Barista apron off, throw it on the ground, and stomp the crap out of it, and scream _"Take that society!",_ but she didn't. She needed this job if she wanted to keep a roof over her head.

After apologizing and repeating that it'll never happen again, she went back to her post with a smile plastered on her face to help the next customer. "Hi, welcome to Starbucks, how could I help you today?"

"I'll have a Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice."

She looked up at the silver-haried man like he had just spoke in the tongue of the devil. "...Will that be all, sir?"

He grinned and shook his head, stepping aside to let his companion step up to the counter. "I'll just take a water." He smiled. Sweet jesus that was a killer smile, dimples and all. She nodded nervously and blushed, turning quickly to make their order. She had gotten handsome customers before, but this one was on a totally different level.

She made record time on the silver one's...Odd order, and got the other his water. Turning back to the counter, she noticed that it was just the handsome one by himself waiting. _'Oh god, do not make a fool of yourself girl, you can do this. Just give the man his drinks and carry on with your life.'_

Hoping her smile wouldn't falter, she handed him the drinks, "Here you go, your drinks are ready!" He smiled back and took them from her, his hands brushing hers in the process. Since when did her nerves become so sensitive? She practically felt every single inch of his skin. Obviously he felt it too, or something else because he set the drinks down on the countertop and leaned in on his elbows to look straight at her.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." He smirked, his eyes crinkling at the sides behind his black rimmed glasses.

She couldn't hide the blush that creeped across her face. "... T-thank you. You're very kind, s-sir."

He laughed, it was a gorgeous sound, _'Just like him.'_

"Please, my name is Sosuke."

"R-right, sorry. I'm Orihime." She smiled sheepishly, trying her best not to break eye contact. Not that she could, those eyes were like chocolate whirlpools sucking her in.

"So here's the thing. I would love if you'd accompany me out on a date some time this week, Orihime." He reached and grabbed her clammy, shaking hand, kissing the back of it gently. She leaned against the counter to stop her knees from buckling and making an even greater fool of herself.

"...I get off at four."

* * *

><p><em>Whoo! The first chapter is up! I thought of this story while sitting in a Barnes &amp; Nobles Starbucks, watching my friend down her iced coffee like it was an elixir. I have nothing against Starbucks, I sometimes crave an Iced Passion Tea Lemonade. Yummay~<em>

_Oh and with that insane order that Gin put in... I totally looked that shit up on Google._

_Leave a review and I'll update as soon as possible. That is, if I like what I get._


End file.
